


High Hopes

by keiwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Angst?, Blue is a horse, Galra Keith (Voltron), Multi, They’re royals, idk but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiwrites/pseuds/keiwrites
Summary: Lance and Keith met up in Altea, even if it was strictly prohibited. One night, Keith leaves and never comes back.





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t supposed to be this long. It got out of hand. 
> 
> Also if y’all know Rapidash, that’s Blue but with water
> 
> Thank you to bi-velociraptor on tumblr and Ani for supporting my writing every day

Lance loved the feeling of wind hitting his face. He loved the sound of it rushing by his ears as he rode Blue, his horse. He also loved to ride her and when she randomly shook her main, splashing water everywhere. Not many were fond of her, but he and his older sister Allura used their baby faces and puppy eyes on their parents, King Alfor and Queen Laura. They gave in and got him Blue years ago.

Honestly, Lance wanted Blue for all the wrong reasons. He rode her during the night to meet up with his more-than-friend Keith. Lance liked Keith. A lot. Keith didn't know Lance was a royal prince and treated him like a commoner. Lance hated that word. If he was king of Altea, he would spend a lot of his time through the towns, being a normal Altean himself.

He always remembered when he would go out with Coran to the town market. He loved looking at all of the pretty flowers and trinkets people sold. Coran would buy him candy from the shops and made sure Lance hid them well when back at the castle.

Lance pulled on Blue’s reins, stopping her. Keith was already in the clearing they always met up in, leaning against the pod he came in.

“Keith!” Lance waved at him and nearly jumped off Blue. He tied her to a tree where she grazed at the grass. “You're early.”

“Someone has to be.” Keith teased, purple eyes glinting under the moonlight.

“I'm always on time!” Lance protested, mirroring Keith's position.

Keith chuckled and shot out a hand, pulling Lance close. He raked his eyes all over Lance’s face. “You're beautiful, Lance.”

Lance chuckled, cheeks turning pink. “You're a dumbass.” He grabbed the neck of Keith's Galra armor and pulled him in for a kiss.

Keith sighed, arms tightening around Lance. They hadn't seen each other since the night before. The only time they saw one another was during the night in that clearing. Lance had royal duties and Keith spent his day working.

The Altean and Galra race weren't on the best of terms so they had to sneak around. They knew their races were trying to fix the severed bond, but Lance knew he would be dead if they were found out.

Lance pulled back from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Keith's. He ran his fingertips over Keith's fluffy, purple ears; the only indication he was Galra besides the armor.

Keith flinched, his ears being oversensitive. “Lance. Stop it.”

Lance chuckled and kissed him again. “Tell me. How was your day?” He loved listening to Keith speak of his day. He loved the way Keith would talk about work and his friend on Daibazaal. He spoke of Shiro, another human who appeared on the planet one morning and without a second thought, the emperor and empress took him under their wings and made him part of the royal guard.

“He sounds dreamy.” Lance grinned, knowing it would annoy Keith to no end.

Keith was a rather jealous and hot headed Galra. Lance found it amusing whenever Keith’s eyes would narrow to slits like a cat’s when he was jealous or irritated.

Keith scoffed. “He's a big nerd and like seven years older than us.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “How do you know so much about him?”

“Because I found him by the woods before taking him to the emperor.”

Lance hummed, eyes on the stars. Before talking, they sat down, backs against the pod. Lance loved being this close to Keith. Although, he knew it wouldn't last long. Someday, his parents would decide to marry him off to some unknown princess to rule Altea. Don't get him wrong, Lance liked girls, but right now he preferred Keith over any princess.

“I have to get going.” Keith sighed. “A bit of a trip home.”

Lance frowned. “Alright.” He jumped when Keith pressed a cold hand against his cheek.

“I'll be back tomorrow. I promise.”

Lance smiled softly. “Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.” He kissed Keith, longer than usual, savor in the moment and watched as the Galra got into the pod and flew off. He sighed and rode Blue back to the castle.

Lance had a very odd feeling that he would never see Keith again.

 

_**Four years later** _

 

Lance was awoken by Hunk and Pidge, the engineers who kept the castle running. He groaned loudly. “Leave me alone.”

“Hey, man. We’re not here to bother you.” Hunk said. “But your dad is looking for you.”

“Apparently there’s a big announcement and you need to be present there. Like now.” Pidge added, fixing her glasses.

Lance groaned again but eventually got up from bed and got ready. It was important, so he got dressed in his best clothing and jewelry. He joined his parents at the dining hall, kissing his mother on the cheek and squeezing Allura’s shoulder before sitting down.

“Pidge and Hunk said there’s an announcement?” He asked and thanked the server that placed a plate of goo in front of him.

“Yes.” King Alfor spoke. “Allura is marrying Yorak, Prince of Daibazaal.”

Lance had to hold back a snort. “Yorak?”

“Lanzo.” His mother warned.

Lance _hated_ his birth name. Lanzo sounded weird and he wished he could change it to the nickname Allura gave him when they were younger: Lance. Sadly, his father said no. Only his mother called him Lanzo and was used for royal purposes only. He didn't mind it from his mother. He was a total mama’s boy. (He didn't care what Pidge thought.)

“It will be announced today after lunch time. They will visit tomorrow.”

Lance looked at Allura who had on a brave face, but Lance could see she wasn't ready or _didn't_ wish to be married.

“Lura?”

Allura’s eyes fell on Lance. “I'm fine, Lance.” She turned to their father and nodded.

They finished their breakfast in silence. Lance wanted to comfort Allura, but she was hard headed and would prove to their parents she would do anything for the kingdom. Even if it meant marrying a prince she had never met before.

The announcement was made, and the town went ballistic.

Lance escaped that night to the clearing. Except this time, he took Allura with him. They were sitting down, Allura with her head on Lance’s shoulder.

“I can't believe I'm to be married off to someone I don't know.” Allura sighed. “I try to be okay with this, but I'm not. I wish father didn't have to do this.”

Lance scoffed. “Whenever you tell him something, he does the opposite, Lura. He shouldn't have _you_ fixing this. It was his fault!”

“Lance, please. Yelling will not fix anything. And I know we shouldn't have to fix his mistakes, but sometimes there is no other way.”

The prince huffed and stood up to shake off the anger. He kicked a lone pebble and watched it skitter along the ground.

“I heard you come here when you're upset.”

Lance turned to his sister. She had a knowing look in her eyes. “Yeah. I used to come here to meet with a friend.”

“Keith, right? Pidge told me about him.”

Lance sat again. “Yeah. We were more than friends actually. Lovers, I guess. But one night, he left and he never came back. I gave up a year later. He was a farmer from Daibazaal.”

Allura gasped. “A Galra? Lance!”

“I know! He was nice. He made me _happy_ , Lura. He didn't know I’m a royal so I know he wasn't after anything. He just… liked me. I knew it wasn't going to last long, but I didn't know it would be so short either.”

“I understand, Lance. It's getting late. We should get back.”  

Lance couldn't sleep that night. He was thinking about Keith. It had been a long time since he had spoken about him and it didn't hurt as much. He wouldn't lie and say it didn't, just not as much as before.

Keith leaving and never returning hit Lance like a freight train. He didn't know what happened to him, if he was dead or alive. Lance liked to think Keith was very much alive, just busy with working as a farmer or that he wasn't allowed to leave again during the night. Anything but dead.

He tossed and turned all night long. In the end, he stood and made his way to Allura’s room. He opened the door quietly and saw her asleep. He walked in and tapped her shoulder.

“Lance?” She rubbed her eye sleepily.

“Can I sleep here, Lulu?”

She smiled. “You really can’t sleep, huh?”

Whenever Lance wanted something from Allura, he would call her Lulu. When he was little he called her that because - to him - her name was very complicated. As they got older, Lance switched to Lura for everyday purposes and only used Lulu when he _really_ wanted something. Slap on the puppy eyes and Allura was a sucker for her little brother.

Allura made space for Lance on the bed, holding his hand in comfort.

“Remember when you used to come in almost every night? You were so scared of sleeping alone.”

Lance pouted. “It was a big room, okay? I was lonely.”

Allura chuckled, stroking Lance’s hair. “We should sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow.”

Lance frowned at the sadness in his sister's eyes. He opened his arms and she fell into them. “I don't want to do this, Lance. I love someone else.”

Lance’s interest piqued. “Who is it?”

“The prince's guard. I've met him many times before but we both knew it wouldn't work so we left it at nothing. It's been a very long time since I last saw him.”

The prince frowned, knowing what his sister felt. They were silent after that, not wanting to delve deeper into their feelings. Allura fell asleep first, Lance looking out the window. He fell asleep near dawn, his mind not settling after watching the sky turn into a navy color.

He woke up, rather grumpily, and went to his room. The shadow under his eyes were horrible and his face looked dull. Nothing a little magic couldn’t do. Not even five seconds later, Lance’s face was back to normal. Not a single trace of five o’clock shadow nor dullness.

He bathed, got dressed and walked to the dining hall where his family was waiting for him. “I apologize for being late. I didn’t sleep much last night.”

His mother frowned. “Are you alright, Lanzo?”

“I’m alright, mother. No need to worry.”

Breakfast came and went; Lance’s mind was elsewhere. He would see Keith’s race once again. Of course, Keith wasn't _full_ Galra yet, but he would be during time. Lance wondered if Keith had already turned.

The royals were in the throne room, waiting for the Galra to arrive. Lance was slumped in his seat, not entirely enthusiastic about the situation. His mother glanced at him and he straightened up with a sigh.

The doors opened and Lance watched as the Galra’s entered. His eyes fell on the prince’s guard. He knew why Allura liked him. He was attractive, just not Lance’s type. He glanced at Allura who had her eyes set on the prince. The visitors bowed as King Alfor stood.

Lance tuned out what his father was saying, opting to watch the prince. He had something familiar, but Lance couldn't say what it was exactly. His ears? Face? He didn’t know.

“Thank you for having us.” Prince Yorak spoke.

A shiver went down Lance’s spine. It was deep and velvety, and it made their hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The prince’s eyes fell on him and they flashed an emotion so fast Lance couldn't tell what it was. Twice it happened, and it irked him.

After proper introductions were made, Allura walked to the garden with the prince and their guards. Lance was left in the throne room bored out of his mind. He decided to find Hunk and Pidge and bother them. He found them in a boiler room, updating something.

“Hey, guys!”

“Lance. What are you doing here?” Hunk asked, more curious than anything. “We thought you would be nagging the prince.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I can't. This is more business than pleasure. Which is stupid.”

Pidge was promptly ignoring both of them

“Well, Alteans and the Galra have a rather, you know, bad relationship.” Hunk shrugged, turning back to his work, but still listening to Lance.

Lance scoffed. “We're fixing father’s mistakes and Prince Yorak is fixing Zarkon’s mistakes. It's ridiculous.”

“What happened to Zarkon again?”

“Basically, the prince’s mom killed him and became queen.” Lance shrugged and leaned over Pidge’s head to see what she was up to. “I thought that's pretty brutal and cool but dangerous. Anyone could become emperor or empress and basically take Daibazaal to ruins. Almost like Zarkon did.”

“But thanks to your dad it didn't happen.” Hunk pointed out.

“Yeah, but then Lotor came after us and almost killed us all.”

“But he didn't.”

“Thanks to Lura. She kicked his butt.”

“Lanzo!”

Lance frowned. “I'll see you guys later.”

“Later, Lance!”

Lance almost bumped into his mother as he walked out of the boiler room. She was with the prince and a few guards. Lance bowed his head at the prince and turned to his mother.

“Please show Yorak to his room. Your father needs me.”

“Of course.” Lance kissed his mother’s cheek and turned to Prince Yorak who was staring at him with a calculating look. “Please, follow me.” He started to walk towards the rooms. “Shiro, you can stay here.”

The prince’s guard looked confused. “How do you know my name?”

Lance’s ears turned pink. “I had a good friend who spoke of you.”

Shiro still look confused but nodded. Lance continued walking until he reached the next door. “This is your room.” He opened the door and motioned for Prince Yorak to walk in. “If you need anything, you can press this,” he gestured to a button on the wall, “and someone will come and assist you.”

“Thank you, Lance.”

Lance froze but turned towards the prince with a scowl. “Only my family and friends call me that. I ask of you to not be so familiar.” He walked out of the room and went to the garden where he sat with a sigh. “Stupid, prince. Acting so familiar with me.”

“Lance? Are you okay?” Allura sat next to him.

“Tell that little prince not to be so familiar with me. I mean, I already did but a friendly remind would be nice.” He crossed his arms annoyed.

Allura chuckled. “You never change, do you?” She grinned.

The two siblings spent some time in the garden. Allura talked about Prince Yorak and how nice he was being. How he was also scared of being married off to someone he had no connection with. She also told him how she was to visit Daibazaal in a few quintent. Lance wasn't too happy about that. Allura was to live in Daibazaal for the rest of her days, missing home while Lance would live them in Altea with his future queen. Altea was their home, but Lance wanted to explore other planets. He wanted an adventure like the one’s Coran told him of before he became the King's advisor.

A guard came to tell them they were to get ready for dinner. They went their own ways when reaching the rooms. Lance wasn't too enthused about dinner. He felt like something was going to happen, and when he felt that, it usually did. Usually that same day or a few days after.

When arriving at the dining hall, the Galran prince was talking with his father. Lance payed them little to no attention as he sat down. Allura and their mother came in soon after. Lance picked at his food as Yorak spoke of Daibazaal. He felt like the prince as forcing himself to speak so formally and be civil.

After dinner, they stayed at the table talking. Lance, usually a chatterbox, was quiet. Allura was the first to notice. She nudged her foot against his, clearly asking what was wrong. He nudged it back and smiled. They both knew it was forced.

Lance excused himself from their chit chat. He was tired and wanted to change into his sleeping clothes and sleep until the next morning. He bid everyone good night and went to his room. Just as he settled in bed, there was a knock on his door. He scowled because “can't I have a moment of peace.”

“Come in.” The door opened, and Lance was confused as to _why_ Yorak was in his room. “What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk for a moment?”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “I guess.”

The door hissed closed behind Yorak. Lance watched as the Galran walked closer, eyes scanning the room. The other prince cleared his throat before speaking. “So, uh, Princess Allura told me about you.”

Lance was _very_ skeptical but invited him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I know who you are, and you know who I am.”

The Altean Prince was confused. “Yes. You're Yorak. Prince of Daibazaal.”

Yorak shook his head. “No. That's not what I meant. It's me. Keith. I - I am the Galra who you used to meet up with.”

Lance blinked at Yorak before his face turned into a scowl. “Get out.” He sneered. “Don't you ever mention his name ever again!” He stood from the bed and opened the door. “Get out. Now.”

Lance didn't look at the prince. He was pissed. How _dare_ he mention Keith’s name. And pretending to be him. _Ha! His_ Keith would never disappear and come back as a prince.

He was left alone in the room, blood rushing in his ears. He curled up in his bed, knees pressed close to his chest. He reached for his communication device - dubbed a phone by Pidge - and stared at the one picture he had with Keith.

Lance was grinning widely, hands in a peace sign while Keith had the tiniest of smiles on his face, arm around Lance’s waist.

Lance chucked it to the side, tears down his cheeks.

The night, Lance’s dreams were memories of him and Keith. When they first met by accident in the clearing. Lance was ready to fight Keith, taking out his bayard without a thought. It wasn't until Keith raised his arms, eyes filled with terror that Lance out it away.

He dreamt of the day when Keith confessed to liking him and Lance threw himself at him, laughing brightly. It was one of the happiest memories he had of Keith. Their first kiss was nothing like Lance would have imagined. He was telling Keith that what would happen if they were caught. They both would be killed or kicked out of their homes. Keith had pulled him in, hand on Lance’s shirt, and kissed him without a thought. Lance had gone completely still, eyes wide as saucepans, before relaxing because _Keith_ was kissing _him._ Lance had tangled his hands in Keith's hair, pressing their bodies together.

The dazed look in Keith's eyes was one he'd never forget.

He also dreamt of the time Keith had met Blue. The horse had taken a liking to Keith, nearly soaking him with a shake of her mane. Lance had grinned wide as Keith looked at Blue in pure shock.

The dream changed. It was the last day Lance had seen Keith.

Lance woke up with a gasp. His other recoiled at her son’s reaction.

“Lanzo? Are you alright, son?” She asked worriedly, pressing a hand on his sweaty forehead.

“I'm okay, mother.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Laura was still watching him closely. He felt her eyes on him as he looked through his closet for training gear. “Yes, mother?”

“Who is Keith?”

Lance felt himself tense. “No one.”

Laura sighed and walked towards him. “Lanzo. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Lance didn't meet her eyes. “He's no one. Don't worry about it.” He shrugged her hand off and went to change. “I'm not hungry. I'll be in the training deck.”

Lance didn't stay to listen to what his mother had to say. He went to the training deck, bayard in hand. It turned into an Altean sword.

“Begin training sequence.”

Lance didn't know how long he aimed for. He felt like he couldn't burn off enough energy to exhaust himself.

“Level eight complete.”

Lance wiped his sweaty forehead, standing in position for the next round. Nine droids appeared. He smiled wickedly to himself as he droids ran towards him.

He was graceful as he blocked, slashed, parried and side stepped. Lance had done it a million times before. With a yell, he slashed the last droid. He was breathing heavily as the speakers boomed. “Level nine complete.”

Lance turned to the door when he heard clapping. Prince Yorak looked impressed a he walked in.

“What are you doing here?” Lance scowled, chest heaving.

“Allura is busy. The King and Queen gave me permission to explore the castle.” Yorak shrugged, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

Lance’s breath hitched. Everything this prince did was so familiar it hurt and made his heart feel heavy in his chest. He gave the prince his back.

“Begin level ten.” He wasn't going to let the prince interrupt him.

Lance reached level 15 without a hitch. This was the furthest he'd gotten by himself. He grunted as he fell on his back. He blocked the droid’s attack, arms shaking with exhaustion. His eyes widened as another droid jumped over the other and was coming right to his face. He managed to kick the droid above him off and roll away.

“End training sequence!”

The droid's shut down as Lance coughed, inhaling as much air as his lungs permitted. A pair of hands helped him get on his knees and straighten his back.

“Hands behind your head.”

Lance did as told and felt air reach his lungs easily. Once his breath was back to normal, he felt his stomach rumbled. He glared at Yorak who was snickering.

“You should eat something.”

Yorak helped Lance stand and hand Lance his bayard.

“Hey, Ke-” Shiro had walked into the training deck. He bowed his head at Lance before turning to Yorak. “Your mother expects you to call tonight.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at Shiro, noticing the slip-up. He decided to ignore it and instead went to the kitchen where he had a proper amount of goo.

“Hey, man!” Hunk had just entered the kitchen, Pidge in tow. “You look horrible.”

Lance frowned. “Do I look that bad?”

Pidge sighed. “How long did you train for?”

“Fifteen rounds.” The prince mumbled.

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a worried look. “You haven't trained for that long since Keith.” Pidge pointed out.

Lance sighed, long and heavy. “I just… dreamed of him last night. They were… memories, actually.” He tugged in the sleeves of his sweaty shirt. “I hadn't had those in years.”

Hunk squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “You'll see him again, dude.”

“Hunk, don't fill his head with false hope.” Pidge scolded. “It's been four years.”

“Pidge is right.” Lance rubbed his arm, eyes on his empty plate. “He would have come back already.”

The three friends were silent. Lance was brooding while he tried to comfort him by rubbing his back.

“I need a shower.” Lance stood and went to shower. After, he filled the tub and stayed in it until the water was lukewarm, bubbled nearly gone.

“Lance?”

_Allura_.

“Bath.”

Allura walked in looking worried. “Hunk and Pidge told me what happened.”

Lance pulled his knees closer to his chest, suddenly, feeling vulnerable.

She sat on the edge of the tub. Lance placed his head on the side of her thigh, eyes closed. He liked the sibling bond he had with Allura. They trusted each other with things they wouldn't with another person.

“I met with Shiro last night.”

Lance wanted to be shocked, he did, but it was obvious they we going to at some point. He would have done the same thing.

“We spoke of what happened. Of why we couldn't anymore. I already knew, but it didn't hurt any less.” Allura sighed, hand in Lance’s hair. “I still love him, Lance. I just don't know how to tell mother and father.”

“I know how you feel, Lulu.”

Allura left the bathroom to let Lance get dressed. He didn't go to dinner, opting to hang out with Hunk and Pidge. He rode Blue to the clearing around midnight. He wanted to get away from the castle for a bit.

He pulled on Blue’s reins, stopping abruptly. Prince Yorak was sitting on the ground, head tilted toward the sky. Lance saw his ear flicker, he knew Lance was there.

The Altean urged Blue closer. “What a you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.”

Lance frowned, mounting Blue. The horse purposely shook her mane, purposely getting Yorak wet.

“Blue!”

Lance was confused. “How do you know her name? Who are you?!” He had his bayard in hand, transforming into his long-range sniper.

The Galran Prince shot his hands up. “If you put that away, I'll explain.”

Lance’s bayard went back to normal but he was still wary. He sat in front of Blue, a good five feet away from Yorak. _That’s such a stupid name._

“This feels like a very bad déjà vu.”

“Excuse you? From what I know, this never happened.” Lance crossed his arms.

“It did actually. Five years ago, right on this clearing. You threatened me with your bayard, except it wasn't a sniper.”

Lance blushed, looking away. He was one of the few Altean’s whose bayard could turn into three different weapons.

“It was an Altean sword that time. I was scared so I told you I was only a farmer in Daibazaal and told you my nickname dad gave me: Keith. I couldn't tell a complete stranger I was the prince of Daibazaal. And you did the same. Although the I saw straight through your lie. Only royals have white hair, Lance. Blue did the same thing when she first saw me. I'm not sure if she liked me or not.” Yorak chuckled, shaking his head.

“I remember I kissed you first because you were scared and insecure and wouldn't shut up. We were nothing official because we both knew it wouldn't work out.”

“Why didn't you come back?” Lance whispered, hands clenched.

“My mother caught me. She made sure I never left during the night. She lost trust in Shiro because he hadn't noticed I was gone. He was the one who helped me sneak around. That's when he would meet up with Allura.

Lance blinked. “It's really you.” Tears blurred his vision I as he scrambled to close the distance between them. He clutched the back of Keith's under armor, sobs racking his boat.

Keith cringed to him, head buried in Lance’s neck. “I missed you, Lance.”

“I missed you, too.” Lance hiccupped. He let out a watery chuckled as he wiped his eyes. “I can't believe I actually fell for the prince of an enemy planet.”

Keith snickered. “So, did I.” He brushed a strand of Lance’s hair away from the Altean’s face. “You're still as beautiful.”

Lance smiled and brought kiss closer for a kiss that was long overdue. He had his arms wrapped around Keith tightly, afraid he would disappear. Lance pulled away when a rather unpleasant thought crossed his mind. “You're marrying Allura.”

“I wish I wasn't.” Keith frowned as fresh tears pooled in Lance’s blue eyes. “I'm so sorry, Lance. Is there anything we can discuss? Convince our parents?”

Lance shook his head. “It's the first born. Those are the rules.”

Keith sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “Can we meet again tomorrow?”

Lance nodded. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

Keith grinned and kissed Lance again. On their way back to the castle, Keith went ahead as Lance had to put Blue in her stabled. Once she was felt inside, she snuck through the castle and to his room.

His heart wasn't so heavy anymore.

 

Lance was in the training deck again. He needed a distraction from Keith. He was looking extra fine that day. His mullet was tied up in a tiny bun and his armor was _extra_ tight. It was driving him crazy.

The door to the training deck opened and in walked Keith, Allura and Shiro.

“Lance!” His sister beamed. “I didn’t know you were here. We thought we could all train.”

“End training sequence!” Lance turned to his sister, eyes trailing to Keith for a second then back to her. “Alright. I have no problems with that. What level? I got to fifteen by myself, so I think a level higher would be alright.”

“I’m fine with that.” Keith shrugged.

“Yeah, me too.” Shiro agreed.

It was weird to have someone who was not Altean or Galra around.

Lance went to the control panel and set the level to 15. All four of them got into position, swords out. Except Shiro. His weapon was his right arm which was made out of Galra tech. Lance thought it was badass.

Fifteen droids appeared, and the timer went off. It felt like the four of them had been training together for years. They knew when to do the right thing at the right time. Lance was switching between his weapons as the levels increased. He wanted to train with all three and this was the right time. He was with his sniper, aiming and shooting when Keith jumped over his crouched position to get a Druid sneaking up on Lance.

Lance switched to his sword, wanted to be in close range action.

They reached level 37.

They were breathing heavily as they lied on the floor.

“That’s the furthest we’ve gotten.” Allura told Lance as she tucked a stray hair away.

“I know. We had these two to help.” He motioned to Keith and Shiro who were talking to themselves. “I’m proud of us, Lura.”

“I am too, Lance.” She smiled at her brother before her attention landed on Shiro who handed them water.

Keith plopped next to Lance with a huff. “I hadn’t trained like that in a while.”

“Well, you can come by anytime.” Allura smiled.

“Jeez, Lura. There’s no need to be so formal. Mom and dad aren’t here.” Lance rolled his eyes, mouth around the straw of the water pouch.

“If they hear you calling them that, they’ll throw a fit.” She chuckled.

“Are they really this strict, princess?” Shiro asked, genuinely curious.

“Sometimes. Mostly when there are others from other planets. We’re usually very relaxed and friendly towards each other.”

Keith and Lance exchanged a glance. Shiro and Allura were being too obvious. They were expressing their feelings with their eyes and they were going to get caught. It wouldn’t be pretty. For any of them.

“Father said the wedding would be in 10 quintents.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “But that's so soon!” Panic was starting to crawl up his throat. Ten days wasn't enough. Seven of those days would be spent in Daibazaal where Keith was unreachable to Lance. With Keith over there, Lance was a sitting duck. A sitting duck that would be heartbroken and marrying someone he doesn't love.

Allura sighed. “I know. But we have to.”

“I wish my parents we so strict. I could be emperor by myself.” Keith frowned, ears flat against his head.

The silent that fell upon them was awkward and tense. Lance was avoiding eye contact with everyone, fingers playing the hem of his shirt.

“So, Lance.” Shiro spoke, making them jump a little. “Allura told me you’re quite the warrior.”

Lance preened. “They don't call me sharpshooter for nothing.”

Allura laughed. “No one but you call yourself that, Lance.”

Lance pouted. “You're supposed to agree with me, Lura.”

“Sorry, Lance.” She grinned, patting his knee.

“I think you're a pretty cool shooter.” Keith shrugged so nonchalantly it hurt how much Lance missed it.

“Thank you, Keith.”

“Keith?”

Lance’s eyes widened before Keith stepped in. “I asked him to call me that. It helps with trust. You can call me that, too, Allura. If you’d like.”

Keith saved Lance’s ass. Literally.

“But, that's so different from your actual name.” Allura point out.

“My dad wanted to call me Keith but since it was ‘too human’ for a Galra, my mom picked Yorak.” Keith explained.

Lance snickered. “Yorak. That's one funny name.”

“Okay, _Lanzo_.”

Lance glared at Keith. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Or floating in space wishing he was dead.

“You two are oddly close.” Shiro raised an amused eyebrow.

“We spoke for a while yesterday.” Lance shrugged. “He's not that great.”

“ _What?_ ” Keith looked flabbergasted.

Lance shrugged again before standing. He stretched his arms as he spoke, “I'm in need of a shower and a food facial. See you guys later.” He patted Allura’s head and flicked Keith's ear, snickering as the latter yelped.

Lance looked _horrible._ He hadn't noticed the shadow under his eyes and the hollowness of his cheeks. After a hot shower and even hotter bath, he stood in the mirror and worked his magic until his skin was radiant once again. He loved his magic. Before he was 18, he had to do countless facials and wear face masks for it to be normal. But now? All he needed was some Altean juice and done. He was as good looking as always.

There was a knock on his door. He turned in his chair hands on the back as he told whoever it was that it was open. He perked up when Keith walked in, looking freshly showered and…

“Did you shave?”

Keith's eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?” He walked towards Lance.

“You had stubble earlier.” Lance ran his fingertips over Keith's chin, feeling how soft it was.

“I can't go around looking like a furry, Lance.”

Lance let out a guffaw. “You already are one.”

“Oh, shut up.” Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s. The kiss was brief and chaste. Anyone could walk in at any moment. Especially Allura.

The Altean had a dopey smile when Keith pulled away. He watched as the Galra Prince looked around the room. “What are these about?”

Lance stood from his chair and went towards Keith. “Those are books on Altean alchemy. Dad is an amazing alchemist and I plan to take in his footsteps someday.”

Keith hummed as he flipped through the pages. “This is great, Lance. I think it's nice you're taking after your father.”

Lance smiled softly, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. “I wish we didn't have to sneak around.”

“I wish the same.”

They looked at each other for a brief moment before their lips were pressed together. Lance kissed Keith desperately, clutching onto his armor while Keith had his hands in Lance’s hair. Hands were roaming everywhere, breath coming out in short puffs.

“Wait. Wait, wait wait.” Lance breathed out. “We can't, Keith. I wish we could.  But we’ll both be in trouble if we get caught.”

Keith sighed, head in Lance’s neck. “I know. It's unfair.”

“I agree.”

“I… I want to tell Lura.”

Keith's head shot up. “Are you crazy?! She'll tell your parents and we'll be screwed.”

“I know that. But I just can't stand by and watch my _sister_ marry you!”

Keith rubbed his forehead, purple eyes on blue. “Alright. Fine. Only because Shiro’s, like, in love with her or whatever. Just, take your time and make sure no one else can hear you.”

Lance grinned. “I'll promise you that.”

During the evening, Lance was pacing his room. He was ready to tell Allura, but he wasn't sure when was the right time. He knew in his gut that she would understand, but it was scary. Allura was a little unpredictable sometimes, yet Lance thought she would be okay. She loved Shiro either way, right?

With a very deep breath, Lance walked towards her room, determined to tell her. He knocked on the door and heard her telling him to walk in. When he did, his resolve died. He didn't know what to tell her. He had forgotten everything he practiced in the mirror. Instead, he was ready to start crying. Allura was in front of her mirror, the wedding gown on. She was trying it on for the first time, Laura beaming at her.

“You look beautiful, Allura.”

“Thank you, mother. It's beautiful.”

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat because it was real. The wedding was going to happen in ten quintent and he was going to be left heartbroken.

“Are you alright, Lance?”

He snapped his gaze to Allura’s face. She was looking worried.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I'll come by later.” He turned on his spot and nearly made a dash to his room. When the door was closed, he flopped on his bed, face buried in his pillow. He wanted to scream, kick something, yell at someone. But all he could do was cry. Cry because Allura was marrying the man of _his_ dreams. Cry because his sister would never be happy. Cry because all four of them would never be truly happy with whoever the end up with. Cry because Shiro would have to live with that for the rest of his days as a royal guard. Lance cried because what would be his little nieces and nephews could be his children.

He fell asleep, cheeks tear stained.

“Lance. Lance. _Lance!_ ”

“Wha.” Lance sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He opened one and saw Allura looking worriedly. “Lura? What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to you.” She sat on the bed, hands intertwined. “It’s about what happened when you walked in. Are you alright? Your… reaction wasn’t one I was expecting.”

Lance blinked back his tears, looking down at his lap. “I was just shocked. You looked beautiful, Lulu.” He felt her gaze on him, unwavering.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me? You know you can trust me.”

“I’m in love him with, Lura.” Lance’s cheeks were wet his tears, sobs racking his shoulders.

“Lance. What are you-“

“He’s the Keith I met up with.” He stuttered between sobs. “He’s the Galra, Lura.”

Allura gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know until a few days later. He came up to me and tried to explain, but I didn’t listen. It wasn’t until I went to the clearing with Blue that I found him there. He told me things no one else would know. He even knew Blue’s name. Keith’s the only one that knew.” He had pulled his knees to his chest, shielding himself.

Allura threw her arms around Lance, squeezing the life out of him. “I’m so sorry, Lance. I should have known.”

Lance rested his head on Allura’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I never knew his real name. He didn’t know mine either.”

“We have to tell mother and father.”

“ _No._ ” It came out a lot harsher than intended. “No. We can’t, Lura. It’ll all crumble to pieces. I know you love Shiro but marrying Keith will give you the opportunity of being able to see him.”

“I will _not_ have you unhappy. Not like this.”

“There’s nothing we can do, Allura.” The use of her full name tastes weird in his mouth. He needed to get his point across and that was the only way she would know he was serious. “There isn’t.”

“Fine. If that’s what you wish.” Allura stood from the bed and walked out, leaving Lance to curl up in his bed and stay awake until dawn.

 

“Lance!”

The prince jumped, hand on his chest as he turned. Keith was walking hurriedly towards him.

“Did you tell her?”

Lance turned away, shrinking in on himself. “I-“

“Shh! Listen!” Keith whispered, placing a hand over Lance’s mouth.

Lance was confused. He didn’t hear anything, but _something_ was going on by the way Keith’s ears flickered. The Galra’s eyes widened. “It’s your parents. And Allura.”

“Come on.” Lance took Keith’s hand and pulled him into the library. He pressed his hands to Keith’s temples and closed his eyes, concentrating.

Keith gasped as they were transported to where Alfor, Allura and Laura were. They could clearly see them, but they couldn’t see Keith and Lance.

“Altean magic is something else.” Keith mumbled.

Lance grinned and turned his attention to his family.

“Allura, is everything alright?” Alfor asked, hand on her shoulder. His worried look made Lance’s stomach churn. He’d never gotten sympathy from his father, only his mother and only in moments when it was needed. Lance always guessed they wanted him to be warrior-like. He sometimes thought his father wanted him on the front lines. He did wish to be, but his mother had always opposed to it. Alfor always listened to Laura so Lance was never on the front lines in battle. Instead he stayed at the castle coming up with strategies alongside Allura.

Lance saw Allura take a deep breath before looking at their parents. “I cannot marry the Prince of Daibazaal. Lance is in love with him.”

Lance and Keith were back in the library. The Altean Prince had let go of Keith and ran towards the conference room. He ignored Keith’s calls and burst in the room. Three pairs of eyes fell on him. He was almost breathless.

“You promised.” He croaked at Allura.

“I could not stand back and do nothing.” Allura protested. “You were suffering and wanted to do so quietly.”

“I did it for peace!” He nearly yelled. “Peace comes before anything. This has been going on for years and I’m tired of this.” He turned towards his parents and bowed. “I am sorry for going against your wishes.” His fists were clenched at his sides. It was the only thing keeping him from crying. “I will confess and explain everything.”

Lance told them everything. From the day they met to the nights he would escape to meet with Keith to even now, that he was eavesdropping into the conversation. Allura might have told on him, but he would never tell on his sister.

“I understand that I will be punished and will accept anything as long as there is peace between Altea and Daibazaal.” He stood straight, an invisible rod in his back. His gaze was unwavering as he looked between his parents.  

Alfor and Laura looked at one another before turning their gazes to Lance. He closed his eyes, waiting for them to punish him in the most appropriate way possible.

He watched as his mother stood and walked closer to him. Looking at her was like looking in a mirror. Lance was a spitting image of his mother.  Ocean blue eyes, sharp features, skinny and lanky. They were very watchful of things going on around them and were there for when other people needed them, even if those people were not there for them when they needed someone. That was why Lance was so close to his mother.

Laura placed a hand on Lance’s cheek. “We would never punish you for that, mijo.”

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, arms around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, mom.”

Laura patted his back. She didn’t pull back until Lance was calm. “Is it true you love him?”

Lance nodded, wiping his eyes. He felt like he was five again when his mom would comfort him whenever he scraped a knee or elbow. Laura would stay until Lance was calm enough to speak and ask what happened. He always loved her for that. It showed her compassionate side that he appreciated in moments like these.

“I’m sorry. And I understand if the alliance doesn’t happen or if Lura is to marry him because I know it’s first in line.”

“Lance.” HIs father placed a heavy, comforting hand on his shoulder. “Son, we couldn’t deprive you of this. Why did you not tell us sooner?” Lance saw the compassion in his father’s eyes. The first time it was directed at him.

“Because I knew it would be best for everyone.”

“ _But_ you.” Allura interjected, frown on her face.

Lance didn’t like that look.

“Go get some rest.” Laura reached up and kissed his forehead. “We’ll figure something out.”

Allura took Lance by the hand and walked out. Keith wasn’t there any longer which made his heart drop a little. They leisurely walked to his room, his head hanging low. He didn’t change when he arrived at his room, instead he fell onto his bed, Allura sitting next to him.

“It’ll be fine, Lance.”

“They’re expecting Keith to marry Princess Allura not Prince Lance. You’re the next in line for the throne so they want you.” He mumbled. He was facing to his window, watching as the trees swayed with the breeze. “I’m going to Blue.” He stood and made his way to the stables.

Blue snorted when she saw him. Lance smiled a little, petting her neck. He stayed grooming her for a long while, talking about his feelings on the situation he was in. He spoke of Keith and Allura and Shiro. He spoke of how when he needed Pidge and Hunk the most, they weren’t there because they were busy doing something.

After a varga, a guard came to tell Lance his parents were searching for him. With a deep breath he followed the guard. His parents were in the conference room, looking worried. They stood when they saw Lance walk in.

“Is everything okay?” The prince asked worriedly.

“We just spoke to the Emperor.” Laura informed him. “Takashi had spoken with him earlier on behalf of the Prince. The Emperor is okay if you two were to marry.”

Lance had to blink one too many times for the information to process. His eyes shone with tears as he hugged his parents tightly, thanking them profusely.

“Anything, Lanzo.” Laura smiled.

Lance laughed in disbelief. “I - I need to find Keith!” He nearly ran out of the room, only to come face to face with Shiro and Keith. “Keith!” He screeched and threw himself at the Galra.

Keith stumbled back, regaining his balance with the wall. “L-Lance!”

The Altean Prince had clung onto Keith like a lifeline, arms and legs wrapped around him so tightly Keith thought he would stop breathing. Lance was laughing, pure joy spilling out of his mouth that it warmed Keith right down to the core.

“They’re okay with it!” He smacked a loud kiss on Keith before hugging him again.

Everything happened so fast, Keith wasn’t able to react properly.

“I’m guessing you are getting the guy of your dreams.” Shiro teased. He laughed as Keith’s face turned pink.

“ _Lanzo_.”

Lance let go of Keith in the blink of an eyes, smiling sheepishly at his mother. “Sorry, mother.”

“Wait. What is going on?” Keith asked, looking at all of them.

“We’re getting married! Jeez, Keith. Keep up.” Lance huffed, without any bite to it.

They all watched as Keith stared between all of them before turning to Lance with wide eyes. The Altean had a giddy look on his face. Keith finally understood and hugged Lance tightly before bowing at Alfor and Laura and thanking them.

“Allura will stay at Altea to prepare for when she becomes queen.” Alfor spoke. “She and Takashi will rule.”

Shiro looked at the king confused. “With all due respect, Your Highness, but what do you mean?”

“I told them and the Emperor about us.”

They all turned to Allura who was smiling at Shiro hopefully. Shiro’s face turned pink. Allura laughed. “Don’t worry, Shiro. You’ll be a great king.”

Shiro sputtered unintelligent words.

Keith and Lance snickered behind their hands. They smiled at one another before linking hands and escaping the mess that was Takashi Shirogane.

They spent their afternoon in the clearing, talking about how their lives would be after they were married. How everything would be different in Daibazaal and how excited Keith was for Lance to meet his parents as someone he loved and not someone he was forced to marry.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited but it was one in the morning so please let me know if there are any mistakes


End file.
